Of Sunshine and Snowflakes
by I-Am-My-Own-Biggest-Mystery
Summary: Zutara Week 2012 entries! T for safety. Cover art belongs to Szikee on DeviantArt. Complete.
1. Serendipity

HAPPY ZUTARA WEEK 2012! *pops cork, confetti falls, fireworks go off*

Thank you for clicking on my entries for Zutara Week 2012. Yes, I will post each of my entries here. WARNING: I cannot promise you these will be of adequate length, cliche-free, error-free, or a good read. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

I don't own ATLA.

* * *

**Serendipity**

* * *

Katara ran. She didn't care for how long or where to, but she needed to _run_.

The rain fell in torrents, soaking her to the bone. She shivered and stumbled, but kept on running. She had to get away.

Katara didn't know how long she had been running, but somehow she ended up at the turtle-duck pond. She collapsed her face in her hands. Her whole body was racked with chest-heaving sobs.

_It's all your fault._

She sobbed harder.

* * *

"_Iroh? Are you still with me?" _

_Iroh nodded weakly. "Yes, Miss Katara, I am."_

_Katara forced her hands to glow brighter and bluer. She _had_ to save Iroh. She had to. Or Zuko would never forgive her._

"_That's selfish," she thought to herself. "Iroh is more important than your relationships."_

_She blinked back tears. Iroh's heart was slowing and weakening. _

_Iroh's tired old eyes focused on her. "Miss Katara, why are you crying?"_

"_B-because I can't s-save you."_

"_Miss Katara, I know my time is here. Please, stop trying."_

_Katara nodded, crying silently._

"_Tell Zuko I love him." And with one last sigh, the Dragon of the West was no more._

_She ran shamefully out of his room, her anguished expression telling everyone without words what had happened._

* * *

Zuko…wait! She had never told Zuko Iroh's last words!

Katara finally lifted her head. She wanted so badly to get up and tell Zuko, but crying had zapped all the strength out of her.

Suddenly, she heard footsteps. She instinctively made a water-whip.

"Katara! It's just me!"

Oh spirits. It was Zuko.

He placed his hand on he shoulder. "Katara? It's okay."

Her voice came out shuddering. "H-how did you find me?

He sat down next to her. "Call it serendipity."

"How are you so..."

"Calm?" She nodded. "Because, Katara, I know you tried your best. Uncle was on a long trip downwards ever since the comet. I somehow knew in my heart it was time." His voice broke. "Believe me, I'm sad. Very. I can barely control myself at the moment. But it's okay. I know Uncle will somehow always find a way to be with me." Zuko laughed quietly. "He'll probably be reincarnated into tea leaves."

Katara turned and stared him in the eyes. "You mean-you're not mad at me?"

He sighed. "Katara, please tell me the last time I was mad at you in recent memory."

"Two years ago. I accidentally barged in on a 'very important' meeting."

"Exactly."

"Zuko?"

"Yes?"

"The last thing your uncle said was to tell you he loved you."

A single tear traced its way down Zuko's cheek. "Thank you."

She smiled faintly. "Anytime." She pulled him in for an embrace.

"Katara?" Zuko whispered in her ear.

"Yes, Zuko?"

"Can I tell you something?"

"Yes."

"I love you."

Katara froze.

_Oh look at what you've done now, Zuko. You've scared her off. _

What happened next completely surprised him: she kissed him.

And he was kissing her back.

He felt her hot tears falling on his face and her soft lips on his and everything was on fire; which was weird, considering she was a waterbender.

Katara pulled back. "I love you too," she murmured.

They leaned back together, her head on his chest.

"Zuko? What do we do now?"

He sighed. "I don't know."

"Do you promise you're not mad at me?"

"Yes, Katara, I promise."

"Okay."

With that, the rain stopped, and the sun broke free.

And if you pressed someone hard enough, they would tell you they could've sworn the wind sounded like a deep booming laugh.

* * *

...someone please tell me what I just wrote.

I don't know where the ending came from. I warned you, didn't I? This is my loose (read: nonexistent) interpretation of serendipity. My original idea was, and I quote, "Z/K needing comfort and Z/K shows up w/ help from Iroh :)".

Yes, I did actually put down a smiley face. Little did I know I was going to be killing Iroh. But hey, he's not exaclty a spry young fellow.

Please review!


	2. Momentous

I think this is my fave one. It's bittersweet. I've always wondered about legends for ATLA and lo and behold, out pops this.

I don't own ATLA.

* * *

**Momentous**

It was the second solar eclipse Katara had ever seen, and she had to admit it was much more beautiful when she wasn't focused on invading the Fire Nation.

She was on the balcony of some random floor in the Royal Palace. The entire world was encased with dimmed light. She couldn't imagine how the firebenders felt. She had been without bending a fair share of times, and it wasn't something she liked to remember.

She heard someone come up behind her. "Beautiful, isn't it?"

She nodded. "Very."

Zuko stood next to her, so close their hands were brushing. Katara felt a warmth creep up her arm from her fingertips. Which was strange, seeing as it was an eclipse.

"How does it feel? Not being able to firebend?"

"A little frightening. But it's okay, because no is going to try and attack my country," he said teasingly.

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah yeah." They sat in companionable silence for a while after that.

He spoke abruptly. "Do you know the old legend for how solar eclipses came to be?"

She shook her head no.

"It's an old story. Sun and Moon always hated each other. They were exact opposites: Sun ruled the day and Moon ruled the night. The only times they saw each other was during dusk, and they were at war that whole time."

"Well that's sad."

"Sh! I'm trying to tell you the story!"

"My bad. Keep going."

"Anyway, Stars was Moon's lover. He was saddened by all the fighting in between Sun and Moon. He decided to make them completely equal, and forced them to be close together. Hence, there is an eclipse."

"But why do they reoccur?"

"I'm getting to that! Stop interrupting! So, after Sun and Moon gave each other a chance, they became great friends. They continued these meetings whenever they missed each other. Soon, Sun and Moon loved each other. But Moon was still with Stars. Stars saw how Moon loved Sun. Stars loved Moon so much that he set her free to love Sun. But Sun had a jealous lover, who was selfish. She was Comet, and she threatened Moon to stay away from Sun if she didn't want to be destroyed. Thus, Moon and Sun are forced to circle each other in a celestial dance, only allowed to meet every now and then, under the watchful eyes of Comet."

Katara looked at Zuko. "That sounds familiar somehow."

Zuko laughed bitterly. "It does, doesn't it?"

"That's mean of Comet," she said with a frown.

His eyes misted over. "My thoughts exactly."

"Zuko?"

"Mhmh?"

"Do-do you think Comet should set Sun free?"

"Yes I do. Sun should be with Moon."

"Then why doesn't Sun stand up to Comet and say he wants to be with Moon?"

Zuko sighed deeply, feeling as though they weren't talking about the legend anymore. "Because maybe it's Sun's duty to be with Comet, so the universe is at peace."

"I don't think the universe is at peace if two people love each other but can't be with each other." She flushed, catching her mistake. "I mean two things."

Zuko looked into her deep azure eyes. "Yes, two things."

The silence was awkward after that.

"Zuko?"

"Mhmh?"

"Can-can we kiss? Just once? To make up for Sun and Moon?"

He smiled softly. "Sure."

He gently pressed his lips to hers. She tasted like rain and clouds. He tasted like cinnamon and smoke.

The kiss was sad and full of longing. Zuko pulled away.

He spoke quietly. "I think that should do them justice."

And so they turned back to the comet, the air heavy with unspoken words.

Katara knew she'd never look at an eclipse the same way ever again.

* * *

I told you it was bittersweet, didn't I? Be kind, it's my first legend I've written. If you couldn't tell, Zuko is Sun, Katara is Moon, Aang is Stars, and Mai is Comet. Just thought I'd clear that up if you were confused!

Please review!

Tomorrow: Transcend


	3. Transcend

Happy Transcend Tuesday! I hope you like this one. Remember how I said yesterday's was my fave? I take that back. This one is. My cover art by Szikee on DeviantArt was the inspiration for this one.

I don't own ATLA.

* * *

**Transcend**

* * *

The first time they meet, she is Katara and he is Zuko.

She is the last waterbender of the South Pole. He is the banished prince of the Fire Nation.

There was mutual dislike at first. But then the souls recognized each other.

But other souls prevented love, so the two souls tried again.

* * *

The second time, she is Kailyah and he is Zoroh.

She is the pharaoh's wife. He is her loyal servant.

Originally it was just a master and her servant. But the souls recognize each other again though.

But then he is executed for falling in love with his queen. The two souls are adrift again.

* * *

The third time, she is Katherine and he is Zachary.

She is a dancer at a local comedy club. He is a wealthy socialite.

They dance and drink. The souls are overjoyed to be reunited.

Then Zachary goes outside and is shot by an off-aim gang member.

So the souls are ripped apart yet again.

* * *

The fourth time, she is Kailey and he is Zayn.

She is the new girl at school. He is the most popular boy in school.

At a masquerade ball, they dance. The souls try again to reach each other.

But after the ball, Zayn gets into the wrong car with the wrong person.

So the souls are alone again.

* * *

The last time, she is Katara and he is Zuko again.

She is the last waterbender of the South Pole. He is the banished prince of the Fire Nation.

This time there is no obstacles, and the two souls can finally be together in peace.

* * *

NO REGRETS!

Please review!

Tomorrow: Whimsical Wenesday!


	4. Whimsical

Happy Whimsical Wenesday! I'm not sure how whimsical this is, but it's a start. I like to think Zuko dances very well. BTW, in this Katara's the Fire Lady.

I don't own ATLA.

* * *

**Whimsical**

It was the first festival Katara had ever been to. The lights and the décor and the food and the fire all overwhelmed her to the point of almost wanting to go back to the Palace.

But she stayed. She knew that night was magical. It was the one holiday that the whole world shared: The Dragon Festival, celebrating the day when dragons gave humans fire.

So Katara had donned her Painted Lady costume and headed out. She hadn't told anyone, not even Zuko, where she was going.

She wandered about the festival, admiring all of the elaborate costumes everyone wore. But there was one person that eluded her. It was clearly a man, dressed in all black except for a blue mask that looked like a spirit. He would look at her, and then walk briskly away.

Katara followed him, until she reached a dancing pavilion. He beckoned fro her to come to him.

She joined him at the edge of the pavilion, unsure. He held out his hand, as if to ask if he could dance with her. She briefly debated in her head, and then took his hand.

He placed on hands on her hips and she hesitated.

"Sorry, I'm married. Do you mind being a little more platonic?"

She could've sworn the man smiled. He shook his head no and placed his hands in hers. They began to waltz.

"So," she began, "do you live around here?"

He nodded.

"What's your name?"

He shook his head.

"You don't want to tell me?"

He nodded.

"Why not?"

He shrugged. Katara shrugged too.

"Okay. Let's just dance."

He nodded again.

So they danced more. Katara sweated and her muscles ached but she had never had more fun in her entire life.

Then she realized something. The feel of his hands…the strength of his arms…it was all very familiar.

She smiled. "Sorry, but I best be getting back home. It's very late, and my husband will be worried. It was fun dancing with you!"

The man bowed quickly then scurried off.

Katara laughed. "See you at home, Zuko."

* * *

Later that, after they turned out the lights, she snuggled up in his arms.

"Zuko?"

"Mhmh?"

"You're a pretty good dancer."

She laughed at his obvious blush.

* * *

I hope this was very whimsical! I'm not so sure about this one.

Please review!

Tomorrow: Heartstrings Thursday


	5. Heartstrings

I particularly like this one. It actually has a certain meaning to it. And sorry about the random kissing. That's just how I roll.

I don't own ATLA.

* * *

**Heartstrings**

She had never meant to barge in on a private moment. But then again, she had never meant to fall in love with Zuko either.

It was an uncharacteristically rainy day in the Fire Nation. Katara was just wandering throughout the gardens. She rather enjoyed rain; it was great practice for her skills and, as a plus, fun to splash around in.

As she passed the turtle-duck pond, she heard the sounds of weeping near a small patch of trees. There was a partially destroyed sign there that said "Ursa's Garden". She peered inside and her jaw dropped.

It was Zuko. With his face in his hands. Crying.

He was collapsed in front of a picture of a beautiful woman who looked just like Zuko. Katara assumed it was this 'Ursa' woman.

"Zuko," she whispered quietly, "it's me."

He turned around and hastily wiped at his tears. "H-hi Katara."

"Why are you crying?"

"Promise you won't tell anyone?" She nodded. "It's my mother's disappearance date."

"Oh, Zuko." She sank down onto her knees next to him and pulled him into a hug. "I'm so sorry," she murmured into his ear as he sobbed quietly into her shoulder.

"Why don't you tell anyone, Zuko?"

"I don't want anyone here when I break down."

She sighed. "Zuko, we all love you. You don't have to hide from us." _Me especially_, she tacked on as a silent afterthought.

"I-I know. But I don't want to be seen as-"

"Weak?" He nodded. "Zuko, you're the strongest man I've ever met."

"You really think so?"

"I know so."

Zuko pulled back. "Thank you Katara."

"No problem."

"Katara?"

"Mhmh?"

"Can I do something?"

"What is it?"

"This." Then he kissed her.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed back. He wrapped his arms around he waist. They stayed like that for awhile.

When he reluctantly pulled away, he blushed. "Sorry."

She smiled. "Don't be." She looked back at the picture of Ursa. "Y'know, she's really pretty. You look just like her."

"You're both very alike. You're both fierce and motherly at the same time."

"Really?"

"Yes."

* * *

I think Ursa and Katara _are_ very alike, but maybe that's just me.

Please review!

Tomorrow: Faded Friday


	6. Faded and Seasons

Faded

"Mommy! Mommy! Look wha I fwound!" A little girl with mocha skin and gold eyes ran down the long palace halls. She caught up with her mother. She held up a large book. "I fwoun a book wif pichas in it! Will you wead it to me?"

Katara looked out the nearby window at the darkening sky. "It _is_ your bedtime. Let's go."

She picked up her daughter and placed he on her hip. She walked to her room and sat in the rocking chair. "What's the story's name?"

"The libwarwian said it wa Katawa an Zuwko," little Honoura said, her eyes lighting up.

Katara smiled. "That's one of my favorite stories." She cracked open the book and began to read.

As she read, she found herself smiling. Although the pages were faded, the love was still burning bright.

Seasons

Spring:

Katara dashed into the cool water. "Come in the water Zuko!"

Zuko smiled and discreetly warmed the water.

"Zuko!"

Summer:

Katara wrinkled her nose. "Ugh. It's so hot."

Zuko smiled and cuddled her closer.

"Zuko, you're not helping."

Fall:

Katara breathed deeply. "The air smells so fresh."

Zuko smiled and breathed out fire quickly.

"Zuko, you just ruined it."

Winter:

Katara shivered. "It's so cold."

Zuko smiled and pulled her in for a warm embrace.

"Thanks."

He replied with a kiss.


End file.
